My funny Valentine
by koolkitten83
Summary: valentines day is coming up!and...so is the anniversary of haruhi's mother's death. with an abnormaly depressed haruhi, how will tamaki make his little girl feel better? "my little haruhi...my little girl...my love"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Summertime is my inspiration time nothing but free time all the time. Ha-ha. So I will probably start continuing my stories again starting with this one because I am just totally trembling with anxiety and excitement! Hope you guys enjoy this is _**my funny valentine. **_

_Everyone looks so happy…so at ease…just like mom and dad…and I was on Valentines Day._

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you all right? Would you like some more cake?" a young, beautiful black bob haired 'princess' asked, her name was…Chihiro?

"Uhh…no, but thank you for asking 'hiro' I really appreciate it" I smiled politely, a charming, seemingly real smile just like I have all these years. I could see her light rosy blush of innocence, I gently brushed the back of my fingers against her soft porcelain cheek, to which she responded by leaning her jaw against the palm of my hand. I could hear the soft awe's of the ladies surrounding us, no matter how quiet, I always heard them and soon thereafter their own faces would blush cherry red. "Ladies if you would please excuse me, I just need to freshen up a bit but please enjoy yourselves to some refreshments" I gave a wide grin this time, the ladies love variety, and walked off towards the restroom. The shadow king immediately rushed in coolly, offering the upcoming package for Valentines Day. Pre paid tickets to the Valentines Day dance, a promised dance with each of the hosts and a raffle to a spotlight dance with a host of their choice.

"Haru-chan!" Huni-senpai cried out, his blue eyes wide and moist with excitement, "try this cake! It's red velvet and it's really good! Mori made it especially for me!" mori nodded. I smiled gratefully, putting on another act.

"Huni-senpai, thank you so much but you know I don't like sweets" my eyebrows raised in an apologetic look.

"You can have the strawberry!...or maybe we can split it in half…wait mori do you want part of the strawberry?" Mori-senpai shook his head, raising his plate and motioning to his own piece of cake with the most amazingly huge strawberry I've ever seen. I smiled again and ruffled his hair with my hand, a mere brotherly looking bond between the boy Lolita and the neutral, and soon enough the ladies started giggling and squirming. I guess it was the fact that Huni had his spoon still in his mouth while he was talking, his speech had a muffled like sound which really made him even more adorable.

"No thank you Huni, you enjoy it" I continued my journey to the restroom for my 'female moment'. It was a pain especially since it was once a month and I was supposed to act like a guy. Guy's aren't supposed to have cramps, or go to the bathroom every four hours, or use the fact that they're bloated as an excuse for looking 'full'. The restroom was out in the hallway so on my way back, I saw…love. Mushy gushy, giggling love. There was one couple flirting at one end and another like five paces away. With the valentine's dance that we hosts are arranging, it's no wonder everyone is so excited, so passionate. Nothing like a bunch of pubescent teenagers causing too much drama over a dance just like any other…but they were so _happy_…a happiness I hadn't experienced in years…a happiness I had given up on

**Later on**

Alone…they left me alone to clean up…no, they left me alone with **that**. "Senpai, I need help" he tiptoed over immediately to my pathetic form trying to reach for a ribbon that stuck to the wall. He snatched it immediately and threw it into the fifth trash bag so far, _so far._

"Anything for my little girl"…damn you senpai, "anyways Haruhi, it's getting late and I heard a storm is coming this way" by my expression, he must've been wondering about this the entire day because he had his arms surrounding me that instant.

"Senpai thank you for what happened before, and thanks for worrying but I'm fine and I'll _be_ fine…" honestly I was getting a bit nauseous at the thought of another sleepless night under my bed…with no dad…and still no mom…

"Haruhi, I worry, alright?" I looked up at him, his face was serious, and his tone of voice harsh and raw.

"Well…like I said senpai I'll be fine" his eyebrows furrowed and I smiled sheepishly, "what's with the face senpai?" he blinked and started smiling again.

"You know…this is the first time you've ever asked for help from me" he took the trash bag and moved to the other end of the large room "I'll finish up here…you go ahead before the storm arrives"

…thank you senpai…


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki POV

"Master Tamaki you need your eight hours sir, I hear you and your associates at school are making preparations for a grand event. Really sir, do not stress yourself over this little storm it will soon pass" Rukia, my trustworthy maid barged in, I smiled at her direction keeping the towel on my head. I just got home, and on the walk from the driveway to my front door I got completely soaked. On rainy days like this, the servants are released early so they won't have to bear the full effects of the storm when they have families to get to. Rukia though lives with us; I've known her since I was a child. She was my mother's best friend, and at least she was allowed to keep contact with me.

I had always admired her, for her humbleness, for the sacrifices she's had to make for both my and my mother's sake. It went from plain old 'Tamaki' to 'master Tamaki'. From wearing free, flowing, whatever color she was in the mood in dresses, to this boring uncomfortable black dress, grey during summer. Our conversations would be long, taking hours of well spent time between my metaphorical aunt, and now all that we really talk about are home economics.

She was a great help to my mother, when I still lived with her. She was the friend mom and I both needed, the shoulder to lean on in our constant political struggle. And although she says she's happy to help her best friend in watching over me, I know she misses the semi country life in France.

I looked out my window, it was six o'clock, the sun should be setting now, but instead there were grey, nearly black clouds pouring tears of pain…but even when it was about to rain on the day of the vacation, I hadn't seen Haruhi so…depressed. On the contrary she was pretty excited with all the crab…and of course unmoved by my little speech.

'_Haruhi what where you thinking about standing up against those guys, you're a girl! What chance did you think you'd have?' she stared me down with those smoldering brown eyes of hers._

'_Thanks for worrying senpai but I don't see how I did anything wrong. Those girls where in trouble and I did what I could to help. I know I'm a girl, but I couldn't just stand around!'_

Rukia walked across the room carrying my home clothes.

BOOM CRRRRAAACK

She jumped and dropped my clothes on her way to my bed, I laughed and helped her, poor old girl "not such a little storm now is it?" I chuckled, she blushed, "now don't you worry Rukia" I put one arm around her, "thank you for bringing my clothes, I'll get myself dinner." I lead her towards the door, throwing my clothes onto my bed, "now I'll go escort you to your room, you get comfortable and rest, you've had a long day old girl" she bowed very low

"Thank you…Tamaki" I nodded and escorted her, there afterwards I made myself…cereal, as the commoners call it. It's really tasty, and incredibly healthy. They're basically pieces of fiber, with granola and the option of adding fruit; you add milk till it gets soggy and mushy and eat it! Its great how simple it is to make, it can't burn or over cook…but now all I think about is Haruhi. My mind races with so many questions. Is she okay? What's going through her head? Is she alone? Is someone there with her? Haruhi…

BZZZZZ BZZZZZ

I flipped my phone open, "kyoya? Have you got any news?"

"It's been confirmed, she's at home, safe and sound as you would say. And Ranka should be back home in another half hour." I nodded, then noticed he wasn't really here…his phone…it's so high quality…I'll need to get one.

"Thank you, I appreciate it momma." I giggled because I knew it would annoy him but all I received was silence, with the exception of his breathing. I stayed on the line, waiting for anything else from him…or was that all? Was that the extent of our conversation? "…kyoya? You still there?"

"…damn Tamaki…you really are an idiot" I scoffed.

"Hey I _asked_ you to look after her; you didn't have to if you didn't want to"

"You idiot! Just tell her already! And you wouldn't be so frustrated with everything if you knew the anniversary of her mother's death was tomorrow" he hung up.

Half an hour later

"Hey boss, answer your phone, but anyways we passed by Haruhi's house. We wanted to check on her, but she's not there and neither is Ranka. Any ideas where they might be?"

_'my mother died when I was about five, I don't remember a lot about her but I remember she always liked to celebrate holidays one day early so the stores and malls that had sales wouldn't be crowded with last minute shoppers. It was really smart of her so dad and I do it now in her memory.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi POV

I squatted down, letting my umbrella go on the ground in the rain and leaned to touch the marble slab 'Kotoko Fujioka, mother and wife'.

"…hi mom…it's been awhile", dad squatted beside me dressed like a man, five o'clock shadow and all, "dad's here too, and he's true to his gender for today" I smiled at her, and I could tell she was smiling back.

_'And what's your excuse young lady? You're looking more like a young man every day. I think you're getting got be too much like your father, it's a cute look though' _at least…that what I think she'd say.

"Hi bonbon, how 'bout this weather huh? Looks like we've been a disappointment this year….I'M SORRY" he started panicking as lighting started shooting nearby, doing some random rain dance that he probably thought will accommodate for his 'sins'. I flinched a bit at the thunder…just a flinch…because I know I'm safe, my mom is here with me. I sighed, annoyed that he had to ruin this moment too.

"Can't you be serious this once? I only get to see her once a year ya know" he calmed down and took out a cigarette, I dropped my head and hunched over "is smoking really necessary?" he chuckled

"You know your mom said I looked cool smoking…she said it made up for my awkwardness" he blew a puff of smoke "now that I think about it, it was the first thing she said to me. Walked right up to my face, spoke her mind and that's when I though 'I'm going to marry this girl'." he crouched back down, blowing two more puffs of smoke before he spoke again, "you know sweetheart, you don't have to wait for this one day of the year to talk to your mom. She's always around to listen to whatever teenage drama you've got." My throat scrunched up

"This is the only time I can _see_ her…look she's _right there._" I covered my mouth with the palm of my hand, the last thing I wanted was for the entire world to hear me crying…how pathetic. We sat there in silence, no words had to be exchanged, it wasn't necessary. We all know what we wanted to say, what we needed to say. The rain, the thunder didn't faze me, because we were all together…but…why did it feel so empty? Something was missing…

"Haruhi!" I turned m head and cursed silently to myself and started wiping my face off '…_Tamaki…'_ I stood up; he came running till he stopped not two paces in front of me. His chest was heaving as if he came running all the way from his house…come to think of it, he hadn't even opened his umbrella, and his plain white t-shirt appeared to be completely soaked through. That goofball…probably got caught in the moment and came running without thinking of the shelter of his teddy bear umbrella, "Haruhi. Kaoru and Hikaru said you weren't at home and well…" I blinked.

"Senpai... WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" my face was probably red, even though I knew he'd have some sort of excuse for coming here. But still…I think these are terms for harassment.

"I was worried! Daddy was worried!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE WORRIED IT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!" dad growled and aimed for senpai's head, he grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground.

"How dare you! Such inappropriateness in front of my wife! And Haruhi, you know how easily mommy gets migraines." He blew another two puffs of smoke under his huge super sized umbrella (they were half off at the supermarket) and closed his eyes, "come now enough, get under here you're soaking wet" I guess he hasn't seen senpai's conditions…

"Hello …err Haruhi's mom….uhh…"I turned my attention back to Tamaki, we was crouched down, on his arms in a perfect traditional Japanese bow. His head was down, as if he was really meeting my mom.

"Her name is Kotoko," my dad cut in, "Mrs. Fujioka is _my_ mom." He smirked.

"Well Miss Kotoko, my name is Suoh Tamaki; I'm a friend of Haruhi's. It's very nice to meet you I've heard nothing but the best from Haruhi," I could hear mom's voice, what she would've responded with.

_"It's nice to meet you Tamaki, but…what's up with all the formalities? Good grief man, I'm not ancient." _I started laughing to myself, imagining every other scenery I thought of. Tamaki turned his head towards me.

"Haruhi I'm trying to make a good first impression," his tone was annoyed, and if only he heard what mom would've said. He turned his attention to the picture of mom that dad placed on top of the marble slab, "you really are a very lovely woman Miss Kotoko, I see where Haruhi gets it from. I'm sorry for my appearance I just though in the actions of an emergency" I sat next to him, rain pouring on the both of us. I looked at his bent over form; he had so much respect for someone he's never met, someone who could be of the least importance to him. He actually did the same thing the first time he came over

'_Senpai come on, are you coming to the supermarket with us or not?' I looked all over the house looking for him. There's no telling what his insane head could come up with or what he could do with and unlocked knife drawer. I found him but he wasn't exactly causing mayhem. _

'_I am, I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother…it seems you take after her.' His hands were folded and his head was bent forward._

'_Thanks senpai…you don't have to though. And yeah I guess I do kind of look like her (not really)'_

'_You can't fool these eyes! She must have been a great lawyer'_

"But as it seems Haruhi is perfectly fine is the care of her mother's arms." This atmosphere…I could tell mom was crying along with the skies…but they were happy. My dad was behind my back, Tamaki at my right side…mom watching over all of us…it felt complete.

"Senpai, how did you know I was here? I mean, I know you probably sent Kyoya senpai to look after me but…how'd you know which temple we'd be at?" water was dripping from his hair to his face now…that idiot…he's going to catch a cold.

"I took a wild guess, knowing how you are, the type of person your mom was…I kind figured you'd be at sakura temple."…you know me that well?

"Come on kids, It's a long way home and we've got to walk. Tamaki I'll lend you some clothes when we get back" Tamaki and dad started walking out of the temple, making an actual conversation, I stayed sitting next to my mom

"Never goodbye, until next time" I said back her favorite phrase and her last words before she died, and walked back beside Tamaki, on his left side, where I felt I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki POV

We made it to Haruhi's house, and although we all had umbrellas, the harsh wind that followed our walk completely destroyed them. I couldn't wait to get inside, feel the warmth of the commoner's average home. Physically and astral, the mood and atmosphere is always so welcoming here, and I'm always up for a short experience of the commoner life.

"Well these might be a bit big on you Tamaki, but they'll do for now. I don't see any point in your leaving, it's the weekend, it's blowing like a tsunami outside and you say your servants are out so…why don't you spend the night over." Ranka was being so nice today…I wonder why…it could be on Miss Kotoko's death anniversary tomorrow. "These are your pajamas and here are some clothes you can borrow for tomorrow." I nodded and bowed low and fiddled with my thumbs.

"Thank you very much…" he started laughing.

"Why so dense?"

"w-what?"

"Tense! Why so tense?" he laughed out loud, patting my back, "now, I have to go soon to work the night shift. I trust you" his face was serious now; I could see Haruhi in the kitchen from the corner of my eye trying to figure out was what going on, "you will take good care of my daughter tonight. OKAY?" he pinched at my cheek tugging and pulling till it hurt.

"Y-yes sir!" he glared, "yes m'am!" Haruhi came around staring at us.

"Senpai, have you had dinner yet?" ...dinner?

"Well…just a bowl of cereal earlier…" she tilted her head to the side…so…cute…

"I think that's more of a snack, anyways I was going to make some miso. Is that alright?"

"Well…" I played with the tips of my fingers, "actually…if it's not too much trouble Haruhi…I'd like a stewpot…maybe?" she blinked, "I'M SORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO."I waved my hands exaggeratingly, trying to make a point, "whatever you make is fine, it's delicious I can already taste it!" she smiled that charming smile that she does when we're in business, no, this one's different…

"It's fine with me I guess, dad you should go…get…ready…" she sneezed and knocked herself against a nearby wall, I stepped forward to try to check her temperature but Ranka got ahead of me. He had his hand on her forehead and back in an instant.

"Hmm…well its no wonder you're getting a bit sickish all that walking in the rain. You should get out of those clothes, go take a hot shower Tamaki and I will make dinner…uhh…" he looked at his watch and the time on the microwave, "make that Tamaki will make dinner while you go take a nice hot shower." She started to space out…oooh…Haruhi

Tamaki's theatrical mind

3…..2…..1…..

_The night is young as the sun starts setting, its illuminecent glow pouring into the solemn window of Haruhi's bathroom. The room is steamy, and filled with tiny rainbows. You can see an outline on the shower curtain…'come in senpai! You naughty boy!' she peeks out the side of the curtain._

"I AM A GOOD BOY BUT EVEN SO I DON'T MIND, ONE SHOULDN'T BE SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD HARUHIIIII!"

"There no way in hell I'm staying alone with that" she looked to the side avoiding everyone's eyes…adorable!

"Goodbye Haruhi! My darling little girl! I'll see you in the morning!"

Ranka pov

"Goodbye Haruhi! My darling little girl! I'll see you in the morning!" I walked out the door, carrying a bag full of my things…I know, Suoh Tamaki with my little girl. I promised I refused and Tamaki is still my rival. But when it comes to things like this…I just can't stand in their way.

In reality, what right do I have to take my little girl away from the one person she really longs to be with. Kotoko had to fight to stay with me; she left her family behind for me. All on her own since the beginning of us just like our little girl. Our little Haruhi isn't so little anymore. I look up at the sky, the rain still blowing wild like a loose tiger.

"She's the spitting image of you Kotoko, independent, in love, and in denial" the wind blew harder for a short instant, "ahh shut up you!"

Haruhi pov

Shower, change, dinner. All this before senpai touches ANYTHING. I can't let him do ANYTHING AT ALL he's blow my house to pieces and _then_ ill be living in a dump. My shower probably took about ten minutes at most and I change really fast, I only changed into my pajamas. And if senpai is such a perfectionist as I think he is, he'll take forever to change. Making sure every detail is completely flawless…_flawless_

"Oh Haruhi!" dear god… "I've got a surprise for you!" I brushed my hair quickly, and put on a sweater on top of my black tank and left the bathroom which was right in front of the kitchen/dining room. And when I got there…wow.

"Tamaki-senpai, wow…you really outdid yourself this time." Out little table was covered in a tablecloth, set with two of my pathetic excuses for dishes and forks. Our meal was apparently consisted of tea, several pieces of cake and sweets, and candles, and no lights, and dark, and wow…

"Welcome to the host club my princess. Who would you like to request for today?" I smiled, now I know what's going on, I leaned against the doorframe leading into my little kitchen.

"I'd like to request an audience with Suoh Tamaki" he beamed and started playing with his thumbs, "senpai, and cake for dinner?"

"don't worry I told your father I'd take care of you, ill make sure you brush your teeth before bed" he winked, I rolled my eyes. Really he can be such a goof ball. Such a kind, pure hearted, loving goof ball. I sat down and started cutting into my cake, "I know you don't really like sweet stuff so I went out for coffee cake." I stopped right there.

"Wait you went out again?" he blinked and nodded sitting down.

"yeah well, it's not like I can actually cook anything. And I really wouldn't try to here so I went out, I remembered where the supermarket was and I had my credit card so why not?" I hunched over…

"Great now Kyoya-senpai will probably charge me another few thousand…" I put my fork down. All of a sudden he picked my fork back up, sliced the cake into one huge piece and pinched my nose. I couldn't hold my breath for long so I opened my mouth for air, in exchange for a vital necessity I got a mouthful and some of mocha coffee cake…delicious _chocolate mocha_ coffee cake…

"Now eat your cake," he sat with his arms crossed now, "or will I have to feed the rest to you?" he gave a scary grin. One of those grins where you knew he was up to something. Where you knew his little insane mind was coming up with some twisted sexual harassment. "Honestly, I don't appreciate how Kyoya make you suffer for the most ridiculous things." He shook his head almost in disappointment. "This is on me; you can keep the entire cake if you want. And it really wasn't that expensive probably only a few hundred yen." I chewed very carefully incase he bought a rancid cake. He saw my expression and started panicking "SEE I TOLD YOU, JUST CAUSE IT SAYS PREMIUM IT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S HIGH QUALITY" I waved my hands in his face.

"Senpai, I wanted to check if it was all right to eat before I swallowed!" he went to his corner, "please don't start growing mushroom. Eat your own cake senpai, or I'll have to force _you_." He had his mouth wide open, "I was just kidding. But seriously the cake is really good it'd be disgusting to waste food" he started twitching.

"Disgusting?...I don't understand"

"Well see…I'm living a pretty decent life as it is. There are people that don't even get to eat for days, and die of starvation. So wasting such a delicacy as cake, where some people are living off scraps of left over food in junkyards. It's pretty disgusting to me" I ate a smaller piece this time at my own will.

"So to you cake would be considered a delicacy? But we have it every day!"

"That's the point, as history progresses…the population of aristocracy is decreasing and the number of those in poverty is increasing. Not just in Japan but the whole world. And compare the schools like Ouran to every commoner school, not everyone gets cake everyday. Until these fast few months I only got cake on special occasions like birthdays."

"I see…" he smiled at me, "so it's really good?" I kept my fork in my mouth and nodded, "that's good…" Next to the candle light, everything seemed pretty warm and toasty. But honestly I was freezing. Sure I had a sweater on but it was a crocheted sweater with plenty of holes to keep my vulnerable to the elements. Aside from that my hair was still wet I didn't dry it out enough because I was in a hurry. The air conditioner was on and it only made it worse. A shiver ran up my spine and made my exposed legs burst out in Goosebumps, I shouldn't have worn shorts…I kept my head down as I ate another piece…it really was delicious and I didn't need his ego to be bigger than his head.

"Haruhi your hair is still wet" I felt a soft, fluffy towel on my head, thereafter I enjoyed a little mini head massage from senpai, for once I just let it go and closed my eyes, I sometimes enjoyed this little quality time with senpai…sometimes, "you didn't have to be in such a rush, in all honesty my darling Haruhi you should've taken your time." Another wave of bone tingling chills ran through me, but…I wasn't that cold anymore. I felt something drip onto my face…rain water?

"Hey senpai, if you ran to the supermarket, came back and arranged this entire thing… how did you manage to change so fast?" I had no close response; my question was met with rare silence.

"Well see I didn't, I thought it'd be pointless to go out again with Ranka's clothes on and to come back again." I turned over, took the towel out of his hand and onto his head.

"Gosh senpai really you're so stupid sometimes. And you were lecturing me over being reckless?" I rubbed the towel all over his head, not a very relaxing method but he was getting dry, "I think it's me that should worry about you most of the time senPAI!" as I tried to lean on the palm of my hand I slipped from his dripping water and fell over onto his chest which sent him falling under me.

"Ha…Haruhi? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Any towel burn?" towel burn…what? He placed his hand on the top of my head, "yeah you should worry over me. I'm not the one falling over people" (a/n: double meaning there hehe sneaky). I blushed furiously, like seriously I probably looked like senpai when he's been in the sun too much. He rubbed my scalp.

"I'm…I'm sorry senpai" he took notice my complexion.

"You're absolutely blushing pink! Do you need a cool glass of water?" his soft hand met my forehead, "and you're burning too! Ill go see if I can find some aspirin." I tried to stop him, so I grabbed the back of his damp shirt. The rain that had gone soft started pounding again

"n-no don't go…I'm fine…I just got scared ya know…no big deal." He looked back at the microwave.

"It' getting pretty late we should be getting to bed huh?" he blew out the candles which left us into complete darkness, "uhh…Haruhi?"

"Senpai don't move I know my house better ill go find the lights…"

Tamaki pov

I twisted the cold knob and felt instant relief to my tense muscles. The entire time I've been here for whatever reason I've been so nervous. My bones have gone stiff and yet I've never felt so limp. My muscles have never been so tightened but…I've also never been as…bubbly. This hot water is pretty soothing though…

'Senpai, I think you'd better take a shower. It's enough that I probably get sick but you have no reason to. Go take a hot shower, change your clothes, I'll clean up here.'

'Haruhi no, I've caused enough trouble.' She glared.

'Yeah and you'll cause more if you catch a cold, break my dishes or leave me in the dark. Go and if you slip and fall try not to use too much water to wash away your blood.' I twitched a bit, and started heading to my little corner.

'Haruhi…so cold…' I started shivering.

Its silly how weak Haruhi make my knees feel, but I guess when you have such an adorable daughter it makes you all bubbly inside! I don't know why but Haruhi seems not to like it when I refer to her as my daughter. Such a shame to know she doesn't love me. I look around for a shampoo that appeals to me…one is pink and the other black…I'm guessing the black one is Haruhi's. The pink one smells like vanilla the black smells like coffee. However I do like the scent of vanilla more…I choose another one that smells like 'forest rain', the bottle looks brand new and probably only used once by how heavy it felt.

"Senpai you left your change of clothes out here…are you decent?" I turn off the water immediately, break time over.

"uh hold on a second," I grab a fluffy red towel and wrap it around my waist, I open the door to see Haruhi with her eyes closed and her head turned a completely opposite direction. I giggled a bit at her expression. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes shut tight! "I think that's bad for your eyesight dear Haruhi" she blinked, keeping her head turned. "It's all right you can see" she proceeded to look at me her face was still flushed.

"I have you clothes" she raised them so I couldn't see her beautiful face.

"Darling Haru-chan…why are you hiding your face from daddy?" she looked down to the floor then pushed the pajamas into my arms.

"Here, I'll go make your futon"…Haruhi?...what's wrong with you? I grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Haruhi! It's not nice to be so mean to daddy!" she started shaking.

"Senpai please just stop…" I loosened my grip on her shoulder, "please stop calling yourself my dad…that not what…." I saw her hands ball up into fists, "it's not what I want you to be…to me…" she lowered her head even more as I completely let go of her shoulder, her back turned to me, "and it's not what I want to be…to you."

"Really…" I walked forward, and pushed her against the bathroom door, "so…what exactly do you want me to be?" she kept avoiding my eyes. I could see nothing towards her expression with her bangs covering half her face, "Haruhi…" I lifted her chin up with one finger, "I have to know…" the first thing I saw were her tears…had I made her cry? Was she in pain? I let go of my position. "I'm sorry…but understand…" I kept her face in my hands, "I want to make everything better." She started to sniffle.

"This is really stupid of me, I'm sorry senpai I shouldn't be crying but…" she wasn't letting go, she was still holding back. Her tone was harsh, with restraint. I punched the door.

"Don't say that Haruhi! It's not stupid for you to cry. If I made you like this I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" I felt myself on the brim of tears, "Haruhi I want to make everything better." I pulled her into my arms and started to rub her back, "I want everything to be like that special night of ours. Where once I had you in my arms, everything was all better."

"So do I senpai but...but…" I dug my lips into her hair…coffee…

"Then let me make this better…Haruhi let me hold you alright? Cry to your hearts content but…let me be here for you." I held onto her tighter, "depend on me Haruhi..."

"…I can't…it's not the same…" I shushed her…I felt her stiffen…then relax…and that was the end of it.

_'I know it's not the same…'_

_ 'Because that dependence….that need for your arms…Tamaki…'_

_ 'It wasn't a love between a father and daughter'_

_ 'It was a love reserved for you…for that one special moment'_

Kaoru POV

I sat up, this pounding rain makes my head hurt…

"Kaoru you all right?" Hikaru sat up beside me then leaned, his bare chest against my naked back.

"I have a feeling…." He smirked, and then scoffed.

"I told you…it's just us again isn't it?"

"…against the world" I agreed. He hugged me from behind, "it doesn't feel like goodbye though…it feels like until next time"


	5. I NEED A MUSE

Hey guys! From now on, I'll try to make the chapters longer like the last one. But, the reason why I haven't updated yet, even though I usually update every two days, is because I'm kind of in a rut. I don't want to speed things up where Haruhi and Tamaki just have an epiphany then it's all 'I realized I love you' 'I love you too' then a make out scene. I really want there to be a sort of confusion of where they stand, because their relationship is confusing. So, since I know all my fans are incredible writers, a little help? I just need a sort of brainstorm and I promise I'll take all your suggestions into consideration. Or I might post a sort of secretive poll every now and then and let their fate rest in your hands!

I've started the next chapter and I'm about halfway done, not including grammar and spelling check. I sort know where I want this to go, but the chapter I've started feels a bit awkward and it's just not happening for me, I like the construction but it needs more personality. I just need something, I need… a muse. So review your guys! I'm depending on you and karma to throw me some inspiration! Even if it's 'purple monkeys will rule the world' I can surprisingly pull something out of that ha-ha! If you do review I'll send you a sneak peak of my new upcoming twilight story 'I'll show you crazy'. It's going to be great!

**Tamaki: *pulls out a rose for everyone* and so without further adieu, I leave my and Haruhi's fate in your lovely hands my darlings. **


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi POV

"Haruhi how cruel, leaving me here to die on this flimsy mattress." I cracked open one eye, staring at his figure outlined by my tiny nightlight/aromatherapy infuser. It sound silly but on nights like this when you never know when a storm will pick up again or end I need a little comfort. Lately over the past few hours I've spent with Tamaki, my bipolar mother acts up whenever her dramatic love story goes wrong, "Haruhi…my feet are cold."

"Then shrink to normal size"

"I don't think 5'4" it a normal size for a young gentleman." He started to snicker.

"I was created to be mobile for your own convenience" I scooted over so my body was away from him and my back towards his direction, "now shut up, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"….including taking me back home?" I sat up immediately, switched the lights on and looked wide eyed at the bastard.

"WHAT?"

"shh! Haruhi! The neighbors!" he whisper yelled.

"You don't have a ride home!"

"…i have a pretty valid excuse," I rolled my eyes and laid back down staring at the light wondering what I could do.

"Taxi?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind," so if it's not a limo, it's out of the question, "well I mean Tamaki, its not like we can walk all the way to the northern side of town."

"It's really not a long walk, and there are several trolleys we can take," I laid back onto my pillow, watching his amused facial expressions, "I've never been on a trolley, oh and we can eat those street hot dogs I hear about."

"How convenient," I rolled my eyes, "look how all of this turned out, fit right into own schedules."

"And how convenient too that there is plenty of room for me" I felt something rub against my back, "your so cozy…and so warm…mmm," I felt strong, cool arms wrap around my waist, "my feet are definitely toasty." I groaned.

"Tamaki, no…dad will be back around five and it wont be long before he gets back…"my head was slightly groggy and my eyes heavy with sleep, "if he find us…like this…it'll be the end…of…" I felt his long piano playing fingers as they started to squeeze my arms and massage my back. I heard the switch of the light turn off…

"Shhh, sleep now my darling…have pleasant dreams my Haruhi…" (A/N: have you noticed Haruhi calls Tamaki by his name? KAWAII)

_ 'Haruhi…let me hold you…depend on me Haruhi' he held me close. So close I could feel his strong chest against mine through the thin material of my pajama top. His body was so cold, water droplets were still dripping from his face due to his recent shower. Once again I was cold, and wet. I shivered harshly, while he seemed unfazed by the seething cold of the bathroom tile. If I was freezing then he must have been in near hypothermia, he was naked, except for the towel, leaning against the chipped tile on the wall, keeping me close. _

_ "Senpai…" I tried so hard, I didn't want to cry. I refused. But his eyes…those pure, kind hearted eyes he had. Simply looking at his eyes made me want to end up in tears. They were once so blue and so crystal clear, when I saw how much pain they held captured inside, how foggy and how ghostly they looked, "I…I can't senpai."_

_ "don't call me that," his jaw was clenched so tight I could make out the tendons on the side of his cheeks, his face was suddenly so square and his teeth were clenched, "Tamaki…my name is Tamaki and your name is Haruhi…Haruhi as in spring sunshine," he pulled back to look at me. At my pathetic form. I was barely standing, the only this holding me up were his sturdy arms. _

_ "And you're Tamaki…as in jewel ring" I looked up at him. He was so tall, and so…beautiful. He brings his name justice; he links us all together, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Huni-senpai. He links all of us into a family, with that big heart full of so much passion, and kindness and…love. He was…no, is a jewel in the rough. Annoying as he may be…this kid…this man, linked me and him into such a strong bond that I don't think I'll ever let go of. Let it be by my will or not, I'll never be able to let go…maybe that's why I'm so frustrated all the time. Maybe I'm so mean to everyone else, especially him, because I know he has a variety of paths to choose from, and sooner or later he'll choose to his liking. If I grow attached to him now, it'll be harder to let go, and all my time will have been wasted. And time is of the essence. _

_ He'll go to an expensive university, marry an insanely beautiful younger woman, inherit his fortune, have kids, get a divorce, marry again, divorce and repeat until his family needs intensive therapy, go into retirement without a sense of guilt, make a strong comeback and die of old age. His kids will grow up to be as gorgeous as he is and surly with as much love in their hearts as he has. He'll provide for the rest of his family's life with his will and be forever recorded as the world's best father and husband. _

_ "Haruhi…please…" I felt his lips on my scalp, and his warm breath on me, "you don't know…you can't possibly know how much I care for you…"_

_ "Sen…Tamaki," my stomach flipped at saying his name. I've imagined the day where I could speak it, where I imagined in my little world that it would feel so natural that it wouldn't affect me at all. The way it came out…felt so much better, unnatural, but comfortable in a way, "it's…" I sniffed clearing my nose, "it's not that I don't…or that I won't…you know…" I felt him breath into my hair. "It's just…I…I can't. I don't have time to feel… I don't have the time to…" I straightened myself up. I stood on my legs, knees locked. I stepped back slightly and let the smallest of gaps between us and looked straight into his eyes, "I don't have time…to care for you as much as I do at this moment" I buried my face into his chest, feeling slightly hot. Warmth erupted in my stomach, a fiery inferno…I didn't eat anything spicy today…but now, I could feel his warmth, my ear glued to his chest as I felt his heartbeat racing against my scalp, he pulled back once more, lifted my chin with a single finger the way he often does. _

_ "Well…I can fix that…that is…" his face got increasingly close to mine, "if you can depend on me." He brushed my bangs aside, "if you can trust me," he pressed his soft French lips against my forehead.'_

Tamaki POV

Haruhi…my sweet, lovable, strong and independent, Haruhi. You've taken care of yourself by yourself along with a father who was and is barely at home. That strength, that lovable personality…it will shine through you in the future, through your children and your children's children. And all of them will look back at what will be the greatest lawyer of all time, and say with such a great pride 'that's my mom'. And alongside you Haruhi Fujioka, on your left side will be a man you choose is worthy of so much to take on.

Whereas I will most likely live forever to my grandmother's will, and though she means well, she will choose my brides.

"So I suppose things went well?" I looked up, Ranka at the door, while I sat crossed legged at the kitchen table one of Haruhi's novels in my hands, "can't sleep?" I shook my head and looked at the microwave clock. 6 Am. There was a rustling noise that came from Haruhi's room, coming out of the shadows was the wonder woman herself. She stepped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the artificial light. She wore her purple pajamas with pink bunnies, a gift from Huni for her birthday. Her eyes where the smallest beads of brown, and her lip was in the tiniest sleepy pout…she's so cute!

"Haruhi! Sorry to wake you up dear! But daddy's home now!" Ranka stopped right in his tracks towards Haruhi. She looked up to him, Ranka found something odd yet she looked the same to me. He was searching for something, his eyes ran over her once, twice, three times then he finally calmed and smiled, "sweetheart go back to bed, Tamaki will be back in a moment." She nodded and went back almost like in a zombie faze. He turned his head towards me and cocked to the side. In a blink of an eye he was right in front of me face to face, and punched at the table. His eyes held…loss, defeat yet…happiness.

"Listen to me, and listen good." His voice was lower than I've ever heard it before, a dark malicious growl, "you…" his fist rose slowly, I watched it in the corner of my eye, aware of any sudden moves as adrenaline started pumping through my veins. He kept his eyes on me, the male lion ready to attack, "Tamaki…" his fist softened, and he sighed, taking his eyes off me and sat down on his knees. I closed Haruhi's book, saving my page and waiting for him to finish.

"…Ranka?" he turned his head towards me one more time.

"…take care of my little girl…"

**Morning**

**Haruhi pov**

I walked into my room, my natural habitat now being so familiar now felt…so unfamiliar. Like moving to a different place, it felt so new, so…awkward. Senpai still on my bed sleeping and all I could think about was the regret I had felt this morning, waking up to a familiar person beside me, his arms around me. The regret I had was letting it feel so comfortable and so natural. I was neither shocked, nor alarmed at the boy whom I shared my night with, rather the shock came in my morning shower when I realized 'there is a man in my bed…probably waiting for me to get out of the shower.' The though of the double meaning made no justice to my blistering red face, 'Tamaki Suoh, my senpai of all people is in my bed…', it wasn't an excitement of joy, the kind ladies at the club get, it was an excitement of horror, an anxiety that I just wanted to get rid of. Then I knew, I realized 'I broke my promise,' although we really did nothing, taking it this far was so inappropriate.

It was Saturday and no one woke up till about nine…however it was about eleven in the morning, and it seemed no one even wanted to be alive. I sighed and started shaking him…my attempt failed as he was too heavy to move.

"Senpai…" I whined, "Get up…its morning…" and you need to goooo, I added in my impatient mind, 'get out of my house.'

"Mmm…mmm five minutes Rukia," I took my hand off this filth, wondering who Rukia was, I went around, climbed onto my bed from another angle and pushed him off using my legs, onto the floor,"Wha…Haruhi!" he whined in my name like he had millions of times before

'"_Haruhiiiiiiiii"'_

'"_aww Haruhi!"'_

'"_NOOO HARUHIIIIIIIIII"'_

"That hurt my head," yeah it hurts my head too, bastard, "…and ow I fell on something hard…"

"It's called uncarpeted floor." He looked at me with terror in his eyes as I went towards the door, "breakfast is ready, so if you want to eat come and get it. And your clothes are in the bathroom." He followed behind me, like a little duckling keeping only three inches between us. I stopped and he bumped against me, I shot him the icy glare Kyoya-senpai gives when he's really pissed off, and as I moved towards the kitchen and he towards the bathroom not another squeak, not another footstep was heard.

"Cant let that oaf get all the good stuff." dad mumbled eating the meatiest sausages, the fluffiest pancakes, and the fattiest pieces of bacon, leaving senpai with the short meaty nubs, pitas, and tiny pieces of jerky. "So did you have sex with Tamaki?" I blinked.

"WHAT?" he looked up at me, a pancake in his hands.

"Have you ridden the choo-choo train? Has he googled your yahoo?" my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"What EW NO! Of course not dad. I'm not stupid, even though he probably is, I'm the responsible one!" He just kept munching, "he's a good actor but I don't think even he can cover up his idiocy." he started snickering.

"Haruhi…." A blue ghostly figure came crawling through the door, "your so….cold…" I rolled my eyes and stuffed him with sausage.

"Just eat and get out senpai."

"Senpai only you would choose to have ice cream right after breakfast and only you would forget your limo driver's number," I licked at my ice cream lazily, not really craving anything sweet.

"Hey! If I brought my phone, it'd get wet in all the rain!" he poked my nose, "ding!"

"And yet you brought your credit card,"

"Golden card," he corrected in a sing-song voice, I rolled my eyes. A credit card is a credit card, no matter how amazing your credit score…damn rich bastards.

"Your _golden card_," I spat out the name, "didn't get completely ruined."

"exactly." I 'ahhed' at the _amazing logic_ and took another lazy lick at my ice cream. I dropped my arm that held the ice cream along, just dragging myself as I walked senpai back home…I don't even know why.

"Senpai exactly why am I walking you home?" I groaned watching the white of the marshmallow peek out of the chocolate fudge. He bent down; licking his ice cream hurriedly while staring me down with fear in his eyes…I can't believe he's going to start this early…

"But Haruhi!" there it is, "what if bad people try to take me?" I sighed, and bent my head down…I really need to get started with the laundry…

"They'll send you back with the receipt…probably gift wrap you," I mumbled to myself.

"Haruhi it's melting, you're going to make a mess," he grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips, licked at the edges of my ice cream that started to drip all over my hand. He saved the frosty sugary treat from complete destruction by soup. I stared at him, not trying to pull my hand away. Wow…his teeth are really white…

"I bet you have some dentist," I muttered, once again, to myself.

"I've actually never been to a dentist," he answered, chewing a chocolate chunk from his rocky road. I nearly chocked on my own spit!

"WHAT?" I croaked out, he shrugged as we stopped walking once more.

"Well I've been once maybe…last year? And after going so long without a dentist and my teeth being fine there was really no need."

I started licking furiously at my ice cream as it started to drip onto my pants, "senpai, your teeth are perfect, that's just unbelievable." He just proved my point by smiling at my direction, then propelled over to a food cart. I threw away my ice cream at a nearby trash can maybe ten paces away, preparing myself mentally for whatever he was buying next…not buying, buying _next_. He came back jogging across the street with a rose and a box, stopping to where I was, took a minute to look around, his expression completely lost and frightened.

"HARUHIIII"

"Over here senpai"

"Oh." He stopped right in front of me, bowing his head slightly and holding out the rose, "a rose for a princess just as beautiful," I rolled my eyes, "and sweets for my sweet," I opened the box, heat reaching up to my face, "except I know coconut covered cream puffs are your favorite." I looked at the perfectly shaped, rounded pastries, my eyes skimmed over the ones with the most coconut, the ones that looked the puffiest, taking in his words and blinking, shutting the box.

"And how the hell did you know coconut covered cream puffs were my favorite?" I asked wondering if I had any unnecessary security. He opened the box in my hands and popped one in his mouth.

"Senpai! I thought these were for me!" my greedy little instincts kicked in, if it's free, it's mine.

"Yeah but I bought them my little Haruhi!" I slapped him with the rose he gave me, "oww! Haruhiiiii!"….damn bastard…

a/n: ya so guys, I just wanted to put this up as a type of filler chapter so you won't have too much anxiety and panic attacks. Please any and all inspiration is welcome and desperately needed! But for now, I'll do as best as I can. THANK YOU SO MUCH ISIS MARINA-CHAN, for your support and understanding!

**Tamaki: *hugs me and Haruhi in each arm* it's for a good cause…**

** Haruhi: senpai I don't need charity money…*drops her head* but if it helps with my debt…**


	7. Chapter 7

Guys I can safely say no more rut!...for now! I have created two chapters! In one night! Now I edited this to the best of my ability, so sorry for any grammar mistakes! Review for the next one! Or else wait another month hahaha!...nah im not that mean but still you know the drill, send me any words or phrases to help me make magic!

Tamaki POV

"Ah, another day at the host club!" I hung my bag at the hidden closet we had where we usually change into foreplay costumes, "what's for snacks today Kyoya?" I asked loosening my tie a bit. He took out his clipboard from his bag and started skimming through.

"Today we have what you ordered, instead of our majority product being cakes we have fancy tuna with dipping choices of soy sauce, or wasabi. For refreshments we have non alcoholic champagne, selective school approved cooking brandy's for the guests that like their fish cooked, and our regular green tea imported from china. It seems rather western Tamaki, are we scheduled for foreplay?" (A/N: one of my reviewers sent me the word 'wine' and I thought, champagne! ;) you know who you are!)

"No just a regular day," I smiled at him; he simple blinked at me and wrote something down.

"As pleased as I am that we have reduced our sweet eating cost, I can't help but ask. Why fancy tuna at this time? As it seems it has no romance qualities, nor any romance involved rituals in neither here nor anywhere else. As valentines approaches I would expect this week to be filled with sweets and more roses than usual." He looked from his clipboard and back up at me, fixing his glasses with a single finger.

"Let's just say my goal is to make every single girl happy at Ouran this week." I winked back at him and put my hands on my hips, "right men, Haruhi will be here any minute now and we've got to prepare one very special plate."

Later

When Haruhi finally entered her first step into the club room, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately grabbed her by the arms and sat her down. We all surrounded her, as if a wittle baby were to just eat its first few spoonfuls of mushed up food. Huni-senpai started eating every cake in sight despite the ladies arriving soon; he kept his spoon in his mouth at all times, and even though it seemed as if he weren't really eating, two full cakes where long gone every five to ten minutes. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks, picked up a piece of fancy tuna and stuck it in soy sauce. I put it near her lips.

"Eat," she looked at me funny like the night when I stayed over and offered her coffee cake, my hand made its way towards her nose, "if I do it this way you won't be able to taste it when you swallow." She opened her mouth hesitantly, looking back and forth at all of us, probably wondering if the food was drugged. I left the small piece of tuna in her mouth and brought the chopsticks out as she closed her mouth. Within an instant…she left this world.

She looked up at the ceiling, brought her hands to her chest and her eyes dialated and became small, beady little marbles of brown.

"It's…it's beautiful," Hikaru and Kaoru started whimpering and crying at the sight of Haruhi's expression.

"Yes my Haruhi…I wish for you to eat like this every day" I dropped to my knees, happiness overwhelming me!

"Haru-chan! It's the real stuff, you like it?" Only then did she start chewing, her expression became even more extreme as flavor exploded in her mouth.

"…do I like it?" she asked with her mouth still full, "I love it so much I don't want to swallow…" she turned towards Huni-senpai, "don't let it go away…" Hikaru and Kaoru had a plate full and brought it to her in an instant. "So…this is fancy tuna…" it was like the time she ate the school lunch for the first time…except better.

"Here Haruhi, eat to your heart's content"

"Not too much, or you'll get sick," I reminded them, "don't want to repeat mori-senpai's oyster dilemma" they all looked at mori, remembering that horrific day…so much purple…

"ehh? Takashi?" Huni-senpai looked towards mori-senpai's direction as he started to plug Huni's ears. It had been a case where Huni-senpai had not gone to school due to a tournament in Okinawa, unfortunately for mori he was ordered to stay here despite well…his natural instinct.

"Don't listen Mitskumi," he looked at the twins as they kept going on and on about that very dreadful day for all of us.

"I guess you couldn't really blame him, I wouldn't expect for mori-senpai to even like cake. He seems more of a seafood guy"

"Takashi is that true?" Huni looked at him with watery eyes, "you didn't like the cake I baked for you by myself for your birthday?" mori immediately started shaking his head furiously, meaning to say it was not true that he didn't like it, that infact he did like it "SO YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT AFTERALL" he started nodding in confusion, "TAKASHI!"

Nonetheless, the entire day most of the ladies were awed by Haruhi's state. She was enchanted by the taste of fancy tuna the entire day, which eventually got boring and dangerous so mori took away her platter…not dish, not a plate…a platter. After awhile she went back to normal, with a bit of resent in poor mori-senpai.

"Uhm…Haruhi?" I heard this little kitten, known her since I came to Ouran. Her name was Kisa, from what I hear she's in the same class as Haruhi's and the twins', though when I first met her she was in all my classes so she must have failed a year. She was incredibly sweet and such a small, fragile looking girl, "would…would you…" she started blushing and stuttering. Eventually probably half the club looked over at Kisa and Haruhi, engaging into Kisa's bold move. She wasn't exactly known for being confident or free spirited; this little speck of boldness was a surprise for most of us.

"Yes Kisa-chan?" Haruhi asked, offering a warm confidence boosting smile. One where you just knew that even though you were probably causing problems or where you were just having a bad day, it was a smile that said she enjoys your company and wants to listen to everything you have to say…even I haven't mastered that smile. However Haruhi mastered it since the day she was born, because her smiles, I've noticed, were for the most part sincere, especially this one.

"well…uhm…I wanted to ask…" anyone who had turned their head had immediately turned back, not looking but catching a few glimpses and fine tuning their ears, "would you…I mean if you'd like…wouldyougotothevalentine'sdancewithme?" she burst out in a single breath. Haruhi of course being the sweet gentle kind grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss on the tip of her thumb.

"I'd love to Kisa-chan" she looked back from her bowed state, staring straight into Kisa's eyes, no one paid attention to them, as if no one was overhearing. We've taught her well boys. I made eye contact with every host in the room, leaving Kyoya last, I nodded towards him. He fixed his glasses and stepped in, tapping his champagne glass.

"We'd like to announce that there will be an auction for a date with the host of your choice. The date will include a V.I.P dinner taking place during the valentine's dance, and the host exclusively for yourself for the majority of the dance excluding the spotlight dance which remains to be a raffle. Dinner will be served as soon as the dance begins, in this very room. You will be made aware if you are the highest bidder by the host of your choice sometime between Thursday evening and Friday morning. That is all."

**Haruhi POV**

I blinked in confusion. So…if a host already has someone in mind…they can only be with the highest bidder on Valentine's Day. I frowned, poor Kisa-chan, I looked back down at her as she started to cry and whimper, her face and ears turning a near grape purple, "Kisa-chan," I leaned down and laid a kiss on her cheek, "it's all right, I'll ask you to the spring dance okay? It's a promise" I left my pinky finger out for her, to which she accepted. I took out a hanky and patted her eyes in the most gentle manner possible…she just looked so small and so fragile like a little glass statuette.

As for the rest of the day, it went pretty much like any other day. But Kisa remained at the back of my mind, like when I go out to the supermarket while counting down about how much longer the laundry would take before it'd finish. I knew of Kisa, she was in the back left corner of our classroom, always keeping out of sight and mind. She almost never participated in class, unless she was called on, and whenever we had class activities like the Halloween spookathon, she'd call in sick. I felt bad for her, which is why I had accepted the offer in the first place. Sure it'd seem like that to everyone else, a pity date, but at least she would be happy for about a school week.

"Haruhi!" senpai ran behind me holding a really big strawberry in his hand, I opened my mouth, not to eat it but to talk to him about the auctioning. Before I knew it he had the strawberry in my mouth, "now bite, chew, and swallow." I did so, to which all the remaining ladies silently (not really that silent by the way) cheered to. The prince, offering to feed the neutral with a plump luscious strawberry. After I took my bite I nodded to his question of it being good, to which he then took a bite himself. I stood there, annoyed as he tried to show off to the ladies. A drop of juice escaped his lips and ran down his chin; I wiped it away with my finger and saw the roses approach us suddenly. I wiped it off on my hanky. The roses fled from us back to their original places.

"Aw Haruhi you ruined the mood," Hikaru and Kaoru said from behind the bushels of roses, "you were supposed to lick your finger…" I looked at them, pure, high quality commoner annoyance radiating off of me, the worst kind. They back away. I looked up at Tamaki-senpai, before I could take a glance at him he joined the twins in cowering behind the furniture.

"Really sometimes you guy's are the lowest of the low." I shot all of them a disgusted glare, saving the biggest bullet for senpai.

"Haruhi this auction was established by both Tamaki and I during the weekend. This incident with Kisa-chan has nothing to do with it at all." I just glared at Kyoya-senpai but the stone cold shield of the shadow king prevailed. Meanwhile the twins escaped to start cleaning up.

"It wasn't necessary to bring it up right after Kisa asked me to the dance! Do you have any idea how hard she must be taking it right now? Really Kyoya-senpai I didn't think even you could be so heartless, you of all people." The twins came up beside me, carrying left out dishes and cups.

"He's the shadow king for a reason" they said in unison. Well, shadow king or not he's got no excuse to treat Kisa that way.

"Besides," Tamaki-senpai rose from behind the couch, "it's not like she doesn't have an admirer already that's waiting to ask her himself." Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on my shoulders.

"Admirer or not, this auction thing it totally unnecessary. I mean, what if a host has his own valentine to go to the dance with already?" the room went silent, too silent. Even Huni and mori-senpai stopped whatever they were doing, to join into the awkward silence.

"Haru-chan, if you were dating someone, would you want your boyfriend to be a host?" Huni-senpai looked at me seriously, a rare look indeed, "it's only logical, why are we all single bachelors? Because if we were tied down…there would be no host club."

"It's a host's duty to serve and make all women happy. How could we be able to do that if we were committed to a single person?" Kyoya-senpai cleared up a bit, for this one serious moment, his shadow was gone. For this single instant, everyone even senpai was completely in a thoughtful silence. "We could probably have girlfriends if we wanted to. And if we had to be 'tied down' for a night," I looked up to Kyoya-senpai, he showed the slightest glimmer of emotion, " to make up for profits we'd have to have an auction and several fathers are pretty generous with their daughters." I hunched over, the shadow king was back.

But still…to put a price on love is…it's unforgivable. I can only think of how much heartbreak every girl will encounter when they find out that their love, which could very well be one of these guys, is going to be auctioned away. Maybe the host of your choice really is the person you're looking for. Especially in the case of these rich bastards, when most of them have arranged marriages, it must be hard to never experience real affection…because this, this is all fake. You never know who your valentine will be, at one moment if you could get to know someone a little better and dig a little deeper into that person, you may well find jackpot.

Mom was like that with dad. I remember her telling me she thought she'd never marry someone like him. A man that dressed in women's clothing. But what she did is exactly was what I intend to do on my own with everyone I meet, life is short, mom made a pretty good point of it on her death bed. I'll try to get to know someone better, and maybe dig a little deeper, and I'll find out on my own if it's the person I really want to be with. I'll know with clear eyes if it's someone that I love, or someone I'm trying to make myself love. I'll spend my time knowing someone little by little, instead of wasting time over auctions on the fake cheap stuff.

"so this is the life of a rich bastard, money over love. And success over life." I muttered.

"What was that?," Kyoya-senpai said ever so mischeviously, as I started to back away.

"I need to get home" glanced at senpai one last time, he just kept smiling…but this wasn't his usual excited over the top smile, it was his kind, considerate smile. The same exact one I had seen before several times, though rarely. Actually, it was a smile I had only seen whenever we were alone. Like the one in the maze, the one at the beach house, at mom's grave and my place. I've tried to dig deeper into you senpai, and I feel I've gotten to you know pretty well…but…I'm kind of scared to go any further…because maybe…maybe I've found you at last.

Kaoru POV

Why don't we have any girlfriends? It's not that we're bad, or bad looking, we're not in the lower economy, our education is nothing except flawless. After all, we did come up with the host club to entertain the ladies with our charm and good looks. The ladies like our appearance, they enjoy our company. We mingle very nicely, though there rarely is a time where we talk more about ourselves than our lives.

Maybe that's why. The fact that no one even really knows how the host club exists and has existed for two years. Maybe it's because we're afraid to really show ourselves, our fears, our worries to anyone else. Our happiness, our joys, to most people would be a successful year in marketing, or a school year filled with straight A's. But true happiness, true joy would be breaking away from the carriage, letting it become a pumpkin and go to our natural lives where we are stripped naked to where everyone can see who we really are. Where, maybe some, maybe most people would think of our dreams as empty, and others might see us for who we are and gladly accept our dreams and wish for our success.

But Hikaru…is it that we're afraid to say what we really want and what we really fear? Is it that you're too afraid to tell Haruhi you love her, and that you really want her to yourself? Or is it that it's not worth the risk. Are we, host club members too cowardly to admit these emotions we have inside, or is it not worth the exhaustion of dealing with the consequences? The fact is these ladies, we know, aren't worth it.

Because I know for a fact that how we act during club hours, even when we meet outside, the times where we mingle amongst ourselves, it's mostly not our true selves. We've grown so adapted to the personas we've created for our own success in this room. When really we need to adapt to the world and move as real people move to changes in their life, changes for the better when the worst hits. We can't forever make ourselves believe that everything will be perfect in our world, that success will always be at our door.

And when I look at Haruhi, this tomboy that just bursted out of nowhere, it's like being discovered for a major crime I've committed, like being caught nude in front of a class. What she saw, she completely accepted. And she knows, she knows who we really are, how we really are. Inside, stripping away the expensive clothes, items, stripping our inheritances and our customs, we are real people with normal fears that don't revolve around for example, the Otori Company. We have fears of love, with a girl we actually like, fears of loosing a lover, not a partner in business. We want happiness, to live to our own expectations.

No one more than Tamaki-senpai knows these facts. Of course, we have our own pressures of right breeding and rising to be the most promising heads of our families. At least, we have some sort of freedom. Whereas, senpai is kept within a school his own father manages, a mansion his father owns, a father that is the son of his grandmother. His grandmother, who's only regret, was sending her son to France.

Until now, it seemed as if my brother and I were the toughest egg to crack. Huni-senpai and mori-senpai had already delt with the consequences of being how they were. The moment Haruhi guessed right, I knew she had figured the rest of us out, because she didn't guess, she knew. She knew the difference between my brother and I, even though the difference wasn't on the outside, she knew from our separate beings who was who and why. When I look at her looking at senpai, even at a glance, her own fear shines through her rough exterior, the fear of wasting time, a commoner has very few openings at a life of luxury as ours, and it takes many years. But through that fear is something else.

"Kaoru"

"Hikaru," I answered.

"There's a crack in the carriage." He squeezed my hand.

"I know brother…I know." The one person that can see through us, is leading us in the right direction, even though we're afraid…soon it will be us against the world again, but Hikaru, Kyoya-senpai, boss, Haruhi…we must remember...we can only last so long…after all, we're all human. I squeeze my brother's hand back, and give him a soft smile. We're ready. We're not afraid. And soon when each of us meets our own special person, it'll be worth the risk and the wait.

Huni POV

"Takashi!" I called, while chewing a piece of cake….delicious!

"Mmm."

"so Tamaki and Haruhi are spending more time together and now they're both starting to know the obvious but are too afraid to make a move?" he turned his head to me and nodded once, "and Hika-chan and Kao-chan are starting to come out of their shells, while Kyo-chan is still on guard?" he nodded again, I turned to the blue jay that kept singing on the tree outside my back porch "this feeling I'm getting…it's getting stronger…" I nibbled on another piece of cake and swallowed, "something really big is going to happen soon."

"Mhmm.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! For those of you following this story, I just wanted to let you all know that after long consideration I'll be taking all of my stories (save for my latest Inuyasha piece) down to fully revise them and try to put a little more meat into them! I have a lot of time on my hands so they will be back up really soon! So go ahead and favorite me as an author for the time being so you aren't out of the loop. Meanwhile you can message me or review on my Inuyasha piece because I would really like to make it an interactive story where everyone can fulfill their fantasies over what happens after The Final Act. I have my own direction but there are so many creative minds out there so message me! You all are great! I look forward to your helpful critiques and reviews!


End file.
